The new Gypsophila cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Gypsophila varieties for cut flower production. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during the March 2007.
The seed parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Gypsophila ‘D-10’. The pollen parent is unknown as it was an open pollination breeding program. The new variety was discovered in December 2007 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2012 open pollination, in a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DGYPCOSMIC’ was first performed by basal vegetative cuttings during December 2007, at a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.